The Rhyno series episode 8
episode 8 Kalisto said let me guess somebody is too scared too fight. Mr Robinson said shut the fuck up you bastard look how much I done I am extremely tired idiot use your brain for once you are so stupid. Kalisto said do not tell me to shut up maybe tell yourself to shut up. Curtly Ambrose came back and said is McGregor done now. Mcgregor came and kicked his face. Kalisto got mcgregor and threw him on some metal thing. Beast boy said weakling do not say that to mr robinson he may crush you even more then he did to mcgregor and I am meaning kalisto the weakling. Kalisto said wait a minute who is the weak person the stronger oh I thought the weaker person was the weak person but as somebody's brain got messed up now become the opposite. Beast shouted shut up you fucking idiot I will annihilate you but I do not mean it. Mr Robinson said I know you want to fight ok I accept it little baby. Kalisto I am the little baby even though I wanted to fight but somebody was too scared. McGregor moaned guys stop acting like a bitch and start the fight. Mr Robinson Vs kalisto started Mr Robinson punched him then kicked him. Kalisto dodged it and headbutted him and smashed his neck with his elbow. Mr Robinson got angry he grabbed him and smashed his head on the floor he stepped on him. Kalisto was able to come up and punchhis face then done a drop kick then an upper cut. Mr Robinson got knocked down on the floor he stepped on him then jumped on him 5 times . Mr Robinson came up and done a very strong that he got smashed far. He gone thereand picked up kalisto and done a back breaker to kalisto. Then he done a elbow drop. When kalisto came up Mr Robinson done 5 upper cut and 7 normal punches and 5 kickes and 3 drop kicks and a bicycle kick. Then he again got knocked down. Mr Robinson jumped on him and again with a knee drop on his face. He tossed him across the road. He done a very high choke slam to kalisto on a metal thing. Kalisto got beated then. Mr Robinson won the fight. Mr Robinson said Mr Robinson is scared tonight kalisto but he crushed kalisto so strongly. Kalisto said so you was not scared you knew you was going to win. Mr Robinson said now you got it. Starfire said kalisto lost. Mr Robinson said yeah but he was crushing you but you surrendered because you knew that he was going to crush you even stronger than i crushed him. Kalisto said to be honest Mr Robinson will crush you way strong than I will. Mr Robinson said yeah even stronger than I did math mcgregor. Starfire calling me weak. Maybe you should not had called me weak then said kalisto. Ok I get it Starfire replied back. McGregor said you are such a looser Starfire because he may crush stronger than Ihe did with me but kalisto was crushing you stronger than Mr Robinson done with me hahahahahahaha you are the poorest person. Why don't you fight me then said starfire. McGregor said because I do not want to look how much Mr Robinson done to me so it's obvious that I am injured. Ok I get it said Starfire. What time it is? Questioned beast boy. Sami Zayn said 4:58pm. Beast boy shouted did you cook. Sami Zayn replied that was yesterday when I said I was cooking dinner . Beast boy said for some reason I just forgotten. About it. Rigby was driving and parked the car and said how is it going guys? Rigby,don and Eileen came out of the car. Mr Robinson said it is very good. Rigby said whatever that was a rhetorical question. Mr robinson said oh. McGregor walked up to Starfire and said you think you are very strong when you fight me after a while watch who will win. Sami Zayn told Starfire I love you so much so if he annoys you just do what ever you want to him. Sami Zayn kissed Starfire .beast boy said I love you the most Starfire. Starfire said guys you do not need to fight lover me I already know that you two love me. Rigby said mcgregor you do know that I am not dumb so stop pretending that you are Injured and you tricked starfire also you are doing this because you are scared too fight. Starfire said I did not even notice I thought he was being honest. Eileen said dummy. Rigby laughed at Starfire. Don said why is starfire so dumb oh yeah it is so basic. Eileen said Starfire is the dumbest person who I ever seen right guys. Rigby said yeah and I have an IQ of 95 also I never saw anybody dumb like you. Don said he is correct. McGregor shouted I will fuck rigby's ass hole. Starfire said ok but you will have to fight me. McGregor moaned ok bastard I will fight you. Everyone gone back and getting ready to watch the fight.